


A hidden god

by My_love_is_Agape



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_love_is_Agape/pseuds/My_love_is_Agape
Summary: Expulsado de lo que ha sido su hogar durante los últimos años, Rubén, termina siendo guiado por un anciano hacia un curioso templo.Creyendo que sólo iba a ser un lugar en donde pasar la noche, termina atrapado en un nuevo y extraño mundo.Ahora con el poder y la responsabilidad de un dios, ¿Que clase de aventuras vivirá?
Relationships: Luzu/Rubius, Luzubius, Rubius/Vegetta/Willy, Ruwigetta





	A hidden god

**Author's Note:**

> Muy buenas a todos los seres que leen esto, antes que nada me gustaría dejar un par de aclaraciones.
> 
> 1\. Agradecería que esto se quede aquí, y nunca se ha enviado a los streamers. 
> 
> 2\. Estoy bastante inspirada en el anime Kamisama hajimemashita, así que habrá aspectos bastantes parecidos a la serie, aunque iré a mi propio rumbo. 
> 
> Sin más espero que disfruten la lectura <3

Un joven de cabellos castaños tenía una mirada cargada de pura frustración e ira, su cuerpo y mente seguían calientes después de lo sucedido, que ni el gélido ambiente del parque en el que se encontraba podría calmar.

Acababa de ser expulsado de su propio apartamento por culpa de su rommie apostador, haciendo que el terminará enredado en esa situación, mientras su compañero huía con sus ahorros, sin decir una palabra de la noche a la mañana.

Fue suerte, que lo dejaran tomar sus cosas más importantes y necesarias, como tener una extraña compasión por el horrible momento que estaba aconteciendo.

Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, no escucho al hombre a unos metros de él, huyendo asustado por el gato del cual era dueño el enfadado joven.  
—¿Podrías ayudarme con tu bestia? —

Esa frase dicha con una temblorosa voz sacó al muchacho de sus tortuosos recuerdos frescos, el hombre mayor que colgaba de una rama mientras lloriqueaba un poco, el gato por su lado parece encontrar un poco de diversión en el aterrado señor.

Rubén al ver la escena, solo trata de contener una pequeña risa.  
—Déjalo gato gordo—

El felino es tomado y levantado con cariño, con un maullido flojo se queja por la mala reputación que le estaba dando su dueño, a lo que el menor le da una sonrisa en busca de consolarlo.

—Ya está señor—

El anciano se bajó con cautela y manteniendo contacto con el animal, no importa lo manso o adorable se vea en ese momento, seguía siendo una temible criatura que lo podía engullir de un bocado.  
O eso era lo que pensaba el curioso viejo del parque.

—Gracias querido jovencito—

El teñido guardo al felino dentro de su jaula aún a pesar del disgusto del animal, el mayor se sentó junto al más alto por simple inercia.

En un principio hubo un silencio incomodo por ambas partes, pero el viejo noto de reojo la pequeña aura de negatividad que rodeaba al noruego y sonrió de forma misteriosa.

—¿Puedo saber por qué un joven como usted tiene una cara tan larga, y todas estas maletas acá? -

Rubén soltó un suspiro pesado, su mente se preguntaba si lo mejor era desahogarse con un completo desconocido, ese mismo pensamiento le di la respuesta, ¿Qué mejor que eso? Alguien quien no te va a juzgar y a lo mucho te dará un lo siento.

Después ambos seguirán su rumbo.

—Pues verá...— con eso, comenzó a contar lo sucedido por culpa de su compañero, y soltó parte de su frustración y enojo por lo sucedido.

—Entonces, si no tienes hogar en este momento ¿por qué no ir con algún amigo? —

La pregunta pego duró en Rubén, detalle que fue captado por el anciano, su sonrisa se hizo ligeramente más grande que antes.  
Rubius sabía que era una opción bastante segura, pero su orgullo, su desgraciado orgullo le impedía buscar a su mejor amigo o su novio.

—Simplemente no, no puedo señor—

—Herebron—

El supuesto cambio de tema logró un shock temporal en el teñido, preguntando con un gesto en su rostro, pidiendo al otro hombre, a que se refería.

—Herebron, así me llamó joven—

—Rubén, un gusto señor—

El silencio volvió, el anciano mostraba una actitud curiosa, como si estuviera buscando algo, que minutos después, parecía que finalmente lo encontró.

—Bueno, sobre su situación si es así, puedo recomendarte un refugio para gente sin hogar si quieres, ¿me prestarías un poco de papel y un lápiz? —

—¡Muchas gracias! —

El noruego sonrió feliz de poder descansar en algún lugar cómodo, aunque sea por esa noche, con brillo de ilusión en sus ojos le dio lo pedido al mayor.

De un momento a otra tenía una especie de mapa junto a la dirección, pero era algo difícil de entender para su mala suerte, solo podía rogar por un milagro para que no suceda algo peor.

—Es todo por mi parte, es mejor que vaya a seguir con mis asuntos...pero antes—

El viejo se acercó con una sonrisa amistosa y amable al rubio, dio un beso suave en la frente del menor, desconcertado este solo se alejó un poco por lo raro que fue esto.

—¿Señor? — preguntó Rubén con ligero pánico.  
—Es para la buena suerte, y es mejor que no menciones mi nombre en el albergue, antes de irme no termino bien—

Esto causó bastante duda en la decisión de Rubén, internamente se preguntaba si no había estado pasando el rato con un posible loco.

Pero, prefirió ignorar todas las alarmas de su cerebro, y yendo rápidamente a donde podría pasar la noche, perdiéndose un poco en el camino.

Finalmente, arribó en lo que parecía un lúgubre templo, todos sus instintos de alerta se encendieron, pero volvió a ignorarlos y toco la puerta, rogando que hubiera alguien ahí.

Cómo si fuera una película, esta se abrió sola, haciendo un ruido horrible y doloroso. Rubén se cuestionaba si entrar o no, realmente en ese punto ya estaba dispuesto a escuchar a su cerebro y correr lejos de ahí.

—¡Finalmente regresas herebron! —

Una voz gruesa y autoritaria, se escuchó desde lo más hondo del establecimiento, el rubio casi podría jurar que esta inundaba por completo el enorme terreno del templo.

Siendo esto la última prueba de lo que tanto pedían sus sentidos, trató de correr, pero, fue impedido por un agarre fuerte en su brazo.

—¡Ni creas que te volverás a ir! —

Su reacción inicial fue gritar y cerrar sus ojos con miedo, intentan a la par empujar, lo que sea que este evitando su escape.

—Tu... —

El cambio de voz fue lo que logro que se detuviera, y notando de primera instancia, unas orejas de lobo bastante llamativas, causando aún más confusión dentro del joven.

Rubén observo con detenimiento a un hombre de cabellos azabache, acompañado de unos brillantes ojos morados. Rubén pensó seriamente que era un ser muy hermoso, idea que fue desechada al ver la ira en aquellas gemas.  
Ahora, en verdad comenzaba a creer que es un demonio.

—Tú no eres hebreron...—

—No...—

Ambos hombres se miraron uno al otro.

—¡¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?!—

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta acá, quería agradecerte por darle una oportunidad ha este pequeño escrito que voy comenzando.  
> Muchas gracias! <3


End file.
